


Channel 247

by silentnarr8tive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Mistress, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentnarr8tive/pseuds/silentnarr8tive
Summary: A short drabble to polish up on my oxidized writing abilities. I find the best method to stop being so rusty with your writing is to write something, anything, everyday.





	

Channel 247

The heavy blanket of sultry atmosphere sets upon the room. He swears under his breath, sweat beading on his forehead as she admires his firm thighs. The only lighting in the bedroom emits from an old television set that has yet to have cable installed. The most prominent sound is static. Constant and predictable. His mistress hums and doesn't bother to turn it off. His breath hitches higher than a prostitute's skirt at a red-light district. She relishes in the fact that he is hers, and hers alone. He feels the incoming peak of arousal, and instinctively thrusts his hips. She had warned him of her coquettish charm. Her essence enraptured his body, mind and soul. 

It was too late to resist, even if he could... Even if he wanted to. Fireworks and meteor showers. His shoulders tense for a few sparse moments before they slacken. Chest heaving, cheeks reddened by the brief bliss... Her cool hands glide along his hips as she coos words of praise and worship. She plants a kiss upon his sweat-glistened brow before curling up beside him once again. His dazed grin was enough of a thank you for her efforts to relieve his stress. They both exhale a collective sigh and mutter a soft goodnight. Once he is deep in slumber, she placidly dresses herself and slips away into the night without a trace.


End file.
